elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrix Tilt
"I was watching RWBY yeah, and I thought Neo was a nice character, so I was like 'hey why don't I make a character that cant talk?' I went along with it, and here we are" -Me 2019 Beatrix Tilt is a supporting character in Elementalist44 and is a student in the Capital Academy currently enrolled in the Engineering course. She was born mute. Appearance Physical Beatrix is a short, brown-skinned girl with fairly large eyes. Her hair is black and has golden streaks in it at even distances. Her Right Eye is a Mechanical prosthetic. It's made out of Pallobalt, but it doesn't glow. Clothing Color Scheme is Black and Golden. She also has a small coin collection case in her back pocket. Personality First thing's first, Beatrix doesn't talk. At all. Ever. Complete mute. As well as this, she's also an extremely shy person to begin with, so if anyone tries to talk to her she'll normally just end up blushing or some shit like that. Not being able to talk does frustrate her a lot though, and she sometimes struggles creating magic to communicate with fast enough to keep up with her thoughts, so a lot of what she wants to say normally remain unheard. People either end up finding Beatrix cute, or disturbing to be around. People like that "cute mute" shit apparently. She's also a Kleptomaniac. She will take people's money when they aren't looking with a smile on her face, which adds to her apparent creepiness aspect. Likes Edgy Stuff, like that borderline goth shit. People wonder if she sold her soul or something because she can't speak and her strange interests. Background Born mute for whatever reason. Found the remains of a robot made during the times of the Great Kings (not saying THEY made it) Obviously she didn't know that she just sees shiny purple robot and goes closer to it. It was human sized, half buried in the ground; exposed circuitry, deteriorating exterior. It was also made out several Flow Crystals, with an empty heart shaped container embedded in its chest Bea got closer to it and tried to touch it, it began to suck out Bea's flow until traces of her own Ethraksha were drawn out too. That's not Good. There is no situation in which that is a good thing. She nearly died. Yikes. The robot apologized and explained that it was programmed to drain the magic out of anything that gets too close so it can reactivate, if it were to shut down (which it was). It calls itself a 'sentinel' from long, LONG ago, and from what it can see, times have changed. It did hold back some information, however. That's for another time. Uh. It notices Beatrix cant talk. Makes an offer to her (not like she can say no anyway). Apparently, there's a way to alter a living creature's dna without harming it, or with minimal risk at least. But nobody has seen this device in a couple hundred years. The robot has an idea of where it could be, but wont tell Beatrix where until she fixes him. How? By going to the most prestigious academy in Tsunia and taking their mechanical engineering course. Bam. Oh also she can't tell anyone about it, because 9 out of 10 it'll be confiscated by the King's Agency. She's been secretly repairing it since. And in return, it will fix her.. Stats (Out of 10) Magic Beatrix Tilt has an Earth Affinity and a normal amount of EthrA Gates Beatrix was with her Gates, so she's one of the more skilled First years in the Capital Academy. They're horizontally striped shaped Gates on her hands and in a band around her belly. Adds to the fact that her name is Bea. Sounds like Bee. bumblebees have black stripes. Magical Prowess Beatrix can use the Advanced Magical Technique of Earth, Gravity Manipulation. She's able to since a little after she lost her voice. Besides that, pretty average Mage. Nothing too out of the ordinary to mention here. Communication Despite not being able to talk, Beatrix is still able to communicate, if she chooses to. She created thin slates of Earth Magic and uses Gravity Manipulation to make parts of it sink in, effectively engraving words into the slate for people to read. Beatrix can simply destroy the slate and create another one. Combat can't really fight. Weapons Well I mean if you count a 500yr old (at least), 7ft tall sentry that can drain the Flow out of anything near it in about ten seconds as a "weapon"...then yeah. Relations and Quotes no idea Novel Chapter Differences Writing Style Well, she's a mute, so I guess I'm gonna have to make the most out of what she says from internal monologuing. The few instances where speech marks are used in her chapters, only one emoji or emoticon can be used. For example, "No, I didn't mean that! Pff...oh well, I'm used to misunderstandings by now" roughly translates to a straight face emoji. Space Break Symbol Coin/Robot/Coin or Coin/Speaknoevilh/Coin Trivia * Beatrix's prosthetic eye glows golden if it sees something that, for a lack of a better term, "excites" her. Money being the most apparant one. Category:Characters Category:Class E-1 Category:Characters with Life Essence Control Category:Characters with an Earth Affinity